


Hunter x Hunter Reader-Insert One-Shots [Requests Open]

by ibbylovesanime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibbylovesanime/pseuds/ibbylovesanime
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Request Chapter

Hey hi hello! I have recently gotten obsessed with Hunter x Hunter and as to fuel my love for this series, I decided to open up an old hobby of fanfiction writing. It’s been 4 years since I’ve last written a fanfiction that was posted online so please be understanding in my lack of skills.

If you would like to request, please only request for reader inserts only. I do not want to struggle writing for an original character, other than my own. (You’re welcome to ask for requests for her if you’d like). While I am not as well versed in writing for male readers, I can try to accommodate them. Feel free to leave _constructive criticism_ in the comments of the chapter if I have gotten something wrong.

I will write: fluff, angst, comfort, limes, lemons, fem x fem, male x male

I will not write: crack, rape, non-con, underaged, some kinks (such as scat), sexual assault, 

I have the right to reject your request if I do not feel comfortable with the material.

When requesting, please fill out this form so I can properly formulate an idea of what you’d like. If you don’t have an idea specifically, please either fill the spot with “N/A” or “Up to you”

Request Form

Character:

Reader Personality:

Type: 

Storyline:

Extras:

Example Form:

Character: Kurapika

Reader Personality: Shy gamer girl

Type: Fluff

Storyline: Kurapika learning to cuddle

Extras: Both their first relationship, modern time

Please send in requests and I hope you enjoy the first actual chapter (written from the example prompt) in the next chapter.


	2. Affection (Kurapika x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Prompt-  
> Character: Kurapika  
> Reader Personality: Shy gamer girl  
> Type: Fluff  
> Storyline: Kurapika learning to cuddle  
> Extras: Both their first relationship, modern time
> 
> Words: 1380

Kurapika is not good with affection; both receiving and giving. Given his dark past, it has been a while since he has felt human affection. He is much better with words, such was evident in his Valentine’s Day poem. Each of his words is always chosen carefully, almost to show his clear emotions through each letter. However, when propositioned through a message from his loving girlfriend, he felt obligated.

“Who is it from?” Gon asked, his mouth stuffed with roasted beef.

The usual band of four; Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Killua; sat outside of a local diner. The spring wind would softly breeze through them, with the occasional bee coming to try and drink from Leorio’s soda. “It’s from [Name],” Kurapika answered, “She wants me to come over and watch a movie with her.”

“Hmm?” Leorio wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “A bit of Netflix and Chill?”

Kurapika rolled his eyes at Leorio’s perverted ways, “No, not that I would tell you anyway.”

Gon turned his head like a lost puppy, “What’s “Netflix and Chill””?

Killua shoved another piece of meat in the boy’s mouth, “I’ll tell you later.”

Picking up his part of the check, he said goodbye to his friends and swiftly started towards his dear girlfriend’s home.

[Name] had set up everything perfectly. The curtains were closed, the room illuminated only by candles. She pushed her wood coffee table into her spare room and decorated the floor with various character blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. Sure, it would be more comfortable to sit on the couch but they would be closer to the TV on the floor. The rug she had - a limited-edition Animal Intersection Bells Bag Rug - was plenty soft anyways. Her figurines, which were usually proudly displayed around her TV stand, were put away to keep their eyes from staring daggers. It was embarrassing enough to ask him to come over for a movie but to have an audience (even a fake one) made her anxiety spike. The purely romantic scene was one she had copied from one of her otome games- Demonic Lovers. Though the two had been together for a few months, most of their dates consisted of dinners out or strolls through the park and talking about their lives before each other. She hoped tonight would be a step forward in their relationship.

Speaking of anxiety, she practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of a knock on the door. She shot up, running to the door. Before putting her hand to the knob, she glanced at herself in the mirror on the left wall of the hallway. Her dark circles were even more prominent since Façade 5 came out. Endless nights of progressing through, while Kurapika would drop off food at her doorstep with a note, “I hope you’re having fun -K”

She quickly wiped at them with the bright pink sleeve of her HunterWatch jacket, hoping they were just a bit of dirt. They stuck with no avail and she gave a sigh. It’s no use trying to do something about it now. Slowly she pulled the door open, eyes wincing at the bright sunshine.

Kurapika was well aware of her last few nights, he was honestly surprised she had messaged him as early as she did. It was three in the afternoon, a few hours after she would normally go to bed. His lips curled into a soft smile at the sight of her. He wouldn’t tell her but she always looked adorable in pink. “Hello,” he moved a bit to shield her eyes from the sun with his head.

“H-hi,” she stuttered out. Her face burned from his appearance. The soft kind smile paired with the lighting shining behind his hair reminded her of an angel. It didn’t help he was dressed in his casual white clothes, in comparison to his blue work uniform. He looked so much more comfortable without a tie.

He chuckled as she gazed up at him, “May I come in?”

[Name]’s eyes quickly shifted to his eyes as her blush intensified from embarrassment. “O-of course!” she opened the door wider, hiding behind it. She was almost like a vampire, scared of the sun and its powers.

He strode in and felt his own cheeks rush with blood. Each candle burned in a soft yellow glow around the comfy paradise, only outshined by the glow of the TV screen. He turned to [Name], who hid her blushing face behind her jacket sleeves. She knew the idea was over the top but to actually show it to him now, only made her more embarrassed. ‘What if he doesn’t like it? Does he think it’s too much? Is he goin-’ her rampant thoughts were interrupted by Kurapika’s soft lips pressed against her forehead.

She looked up from her sleeves to see the blonde, smiling as softly as ever down at her. “You really went all out today, huh?”

[Name] nervously mumbled through the fabric, “I-I thought i-it would be nice s-since… I haven’t been able to see you…”

He bit back a grin, pulling her into his chest. His arms wrapped around her in a tight but caring hug. “I love it,” he whispered into her hair. She slowly opened up her arms to hug him in return, her fingers’ grip on her sleeves moving to his shirt.

Soon, he loosened his grip. Dropping one arm but sliding his hand down her arm to grasp hers, he walked over to the plush paradise. He sat down and she followed soon after. “What did you want to watch?” he asked.

“Oh! Um,” she clambered to grab the remote, “They just released th-this new movie called The Whyllobys and it looked cute.”

Kurapika nodded, pulling his knees into his chest. [Name] smiled and quickly searched for the title. The blonde took the moment to gaze at his girlfriend. She had always been so kind to him. She was easily embarrassed and nervous but her compassion and dedication to him made her stick in his heart. She was invested in her hobbies, to where if his work took too much time away from her she wouldn’t be too lonely. He knew it wasn’t enough though. When he’s gone on missions for long periods of time, she will send a message at two in the morning hoping he is all right. If only she knew the real dangers of his job, she’d be more adamant about expressing her worries. Or it could be her nerves holding her back.

She looked towards him, the feeling of his gaze burning into her, “Y-you okay?”

“Just thinking about how much I care about you,” he answered.

Her face became tomato red. Grabbing her McKnee blob plush, she hid her face away from him and shrunk back into the pillows, “L-let’s just watch the movie!!!!”

He bit back a chuckle and settled up against the pillows next to her.

It took about twenty minutes into the movie for her lack of sleep to take over. She only willed herself three hours of sleep to set up and ask him over in the day time. Her head started to bob down as the characters roamed on screen. When her cheek brushed against Kurapika’s shoulder, she startled awake, “I-I’m sorry!!”

He looked at her in confusion. Her face had returned to the familiar red hue as she struggled to flow words together. He chuckled, catching her attention. She looked down to the blanket, the embarrassment rushing over her. He moved closer to her and took a hold of her hand. “It’s all right. You can sleep if you want,” he softly pushed her head back onto his shoulder.

Struck silent, she accepted his affection while her heart pounded. She had never been this close to him before. Her heartbeat quickened when he rested his head against hers. She tried to divert her attention to the screen again, getting lost in the colors and music. Slowly, it lulled her to sleep. Once she was deep asleep, Kurapika whipped his chain around to blow the candles out. Shouldn’t have such a fire hazard if no one’s around. With one last gaze at his love next to him, he closed his eyes and decided to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter for weirdness! - @babycake555


End file.
